Meow Meow Fuzzyface
Meow Meow Fuzzyface is an officer in the Los Angeles Police Department and a minor character in BoJack Horseman. Design Fuzzyface 'bears resemblance to a snowshoe cat. He has patches of dark brown, light brown and white fur all over his body and his eyes are violet with black pupils. He is seen wearing a dark navy police uniform with police badges. The uniform consists of a collared button down shirt with front pockets, white undershirt, dress pants, and black dress shoes. He wears a gun holster and walkie-talkie belt around his waist. 'Background [https://bojackhorseman.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Season_1 Season 1] Meow Meow Fuzzyface makes a cameo in the background when BoJack kicks Princess Carolyn out of his car in BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Story, Chapter One. Fuzzyface makes his first speaking role at the end of [https://bojackhorseman.fandom.com/wiki/Live_Fast,_Diane_Nguyen Live Fast, Diane Nguyen], when he and his partner arrest Todd Chavez for his involvement in the unlawful "Boreanaz House" tourist business and illegal money laundering. Afterwards, he is shown chasing down a woman with a police baton. In Our A-Story is a "D" Story, after Mr. Peanutbutter admits to stealing the "D" ''in the Hollywood sign to show it to his girlfriend Diane, news anchor Tom shows live footage of the police cat telling the L.A.P.D.'s viewpoint on the scandal. He yells: "The day they make love a crime is the day I turn in my badge!" and then turns around to give Mr. Peanutbutter an approving hug. In ''Horse Majeure, officer Meow Meow Fuzzyface pulls up Mr. Peanutbutter's car for chasing a mail truck at high speed, but he giggles and casually tells him that the truck pulled right next to him, so he had to do it. The officer decides to let him go with only a warning, since he's a big fan, but then another mail truck passes by, taunting the dog, and a furious Mr. Peanutbutter immediatly speeds up to go after it, while Fuzzyface puts on the sirens and chases the barking dog on his police motorcycle. Later on, we learn that Mr. Peanutbutter got his driver's license suspended for 3 months. Season 2 Officer Fuzzyface 'comes back in ''Yesterdayland, along with his police partner, Mr. Peanutbutter and his lawyer, to investigate the theme park created by Todd, for the cease-and-desist letter made by the Walt Disney Company. The officer makes his first major appearance in the episode ''Chickens'', where he is put in charge of tracking down a poultry company's food-chicken that escaped from a truck on the way to the slaughterhouse. During his investigation, he goes to Mr. Peanutbutter's house where he interrogates Todd Chavez once again, with his supposed wife "Becca", ''who was actually the missing chicken in a bath robe. Not recognizing the chicken, he explores around the house to look for clues. A while later, Todd claims he's going away in his car to take the ''134 with his wife Becca, his teenage daughter Irving and his maid, Diane, to go visit the beach. Fuzzyface then remembers that the 134 route doesn't go towards the beach and dramatically, finally realizes that "Becca" was actually the fugitive chicken. He then calls Irwin's mother, Kelsey Jannings, to inform her that her own car is harbouring 3 criminals along with her daughter. [[Season 5|'''Season 5]] He is seen disguising himself as a teenager to catch drug dealers when Hollyhock and BoJack go looking for drugs after Hollyhock dumps the pills for BoJack's back pain down the drain. Personality Through a heated debate, his colleagues concluded that he is a loose cannon, but he gets results, rather than how Fuzzyface 'had earlier described himself; as a renegade. However, he is shown to be gullible and easily fooled, notably when Todd Chavez tricks him into thinking that the runaway food chicken Becca he was pursuing is Todd's wife, although he does recognize that he was tricked a short time later. Fuzzyface also shows disappointment in the law system, due to it being too strict and, "''not letting him have any fun". Memorable Quotes * "So, we know the chicken crossed the road. But the real mystery is... why?" * "Fuzzyface. Meow Meow Fuzzyface." * "Oh, I never get to do anything fun" * "Killer Whale or should I say KILLED Whale" Relationships * Unnamed family * Police Chief (Superior Officer) * Other colleagues on Police Force Episode Appearance Season 1 *''BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Story, Chapter One (cameo)'' *''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen (first speaking role)'' *''Our A-Story is a "D" Story'' *''Horse Majeure'' Season 2 *''Yesterdayland'' *''Chickens '' *''Higher Love (cameo)'' Season 3 *''BoJack Kills '' Season 4 *''Commence Fracking'' Season 5 *''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos (cameo)'' *''Ancient History'' Trivia * '''Fuzzyface's fur pattern appears to be that of a chocolate seal bicolor, giving him the appearance of a snowshoe breed of cat. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Stub Category:Alive Category:Antagonists